Le annon gur nin
by idreamfan24
Summary: Laurë is Aragorns sister, but the one she loves is Forbidden. O/C   Please R R please be gentle this is my first fanfiction. :
1. Chapter 1 Meetings and Departures

Hey all so I am redoing my story from the beginning.

I am going to change a few things, first off her name has changed from Isabella to Laurë (which means golden).

The first chapter hasn't changed much a few small details that my wonderful beta reader has pointed out. please read and review so i know what you think.

So on with the story...

Le annon gur nin (I give you my heart)

Disclaimer; I do not own Lord of the Rings

I also promise to give them back in almost one piece after I'm done playing with them. I only own Laurë (translates to golden)

[Setting the forest

Strider/Aragorn and the hobbits are heading to Rivendell

Chapter 1 Meetings and Departures.

Strider walked quickly across the moor. Behind, the hobbits followed, whispering amongst themselves. probably as to whether they could trust him, he thought. Strider was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the hobbits had stopped and were undoing their knapsacks. Strider turned when he realized that they had stopped and called out, "Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall."  
Either Merry or Pippin - Strider was still unsure as to who was who – asked, "What about Breakfast?"

Strider nearly rolled his eyes. Considering the amount of food the hobbits consumed, they were sure to be out of food well before they reached Rivendell.

"You've already had it!" he said, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"We've already had one, yes... But what about Second Breakfast?" Pippin asked back earnestly. Strider sighed knowing He would not win this conversation turned and continued to walk ahead of the group. The hobbits picked up their packs and followed grumbling.

All of a sudden out of no-where an apple came flying at Merry, who caught it with ease. Another came flying at Pippin and smacked into his head. Pippin looked slightly shocked but picked up the apple and took a bite.

"Mmmmmmmm these are good!" he said to the others, his mouth full of apple. The hobbits all looked at him and Merry said to him exasperated "Pippin!"

As they trudged on, clouds started to form and grow darker and darker until eventually they let their rain soak the weary travellers, who kept moving getting wetter and wetter until Sam called out to Strider, who was still leading the group, " Can we find shelter for the night so we can eat and rest?"

"Oh yes can we?" echoed Merry and Pippin.

"Well, I suppose we should get out of the rain; there is a place we can rest safely just a little further on."

The Hobbits, who had felt as if they could not walk another step, felt new energy at the thought of a warm fire, food and rest. The climb up Weathertop was not too bad. About halfway up there was a small hollow where they stopped. Everyone but Strider collapsed. He dropped four small swords at their feet

He said, "These are for you, Stay here." They nodded and Strider walked off. About five minutes later, Frodo, who was nodding off, opened his eyes suddenly and sniffed the air. Whirling around he saw Merry, Pippin and Sam bent over the fire cooking sausages and bacon in one of Sam's saucepans. "What are you doing?" he asked as he quickly got up and moved towards them. "We're cooking tomatoes, bacon and sausages, we saved you some. Hey what are you doing?" "Putting it out, you fools." Frodo hastily kicked dirt over the fire. "Oh, that's nice dirt on my tomato," said Pippin, but Frodo took no notice. He was studying the forest below them. He watched for a few minutes. When he saw nothing, he turned to give the others a stern talking to. Suddenly came out of nowhere a loud shriek. Frodo turned back to scan the forest below, what he saw made his blood run cold. Four Ringwraiths coming towards Weathertop and moving very fast. "Go!" he cried to the others. They all clambered up the summit of Weathertop clutching their swords. They ran into a ring of broken stones, the ruins of a tower that had once stood proud and strong. Standing back to back in the centre of the ring waiting for the ringwraiths to. One by one the ringwraith appeared, five of them, brandishing gleaming swords. "Back, you devils!" cried Sam and rushes forwards to attack. The leader, the Witch King, blocked the attack with his sword, shattering Sam's, and then lashing out with his fist sending Sam flying. Merry and Pippin threw themselves flat on the ground, terrified, while the ringwraiths closed in on Frodo, who closed his eyes momentarily at the venomous whispers in his head from the ring taking a few steps back; he opened his eyes again to see the Witch King coming at him. In a second, he had his hand in his pocket and the ring on his finger and he was gone...

"Noooooo "cried Sam as the Witch King plunged his dagger into thin air and Frodo appeared, the dagger in his shoulder, his face as pale as a sheet. Suddenly, Strider appeared rushing at the wraith wielding his sword in one hand and a flaming torch in the other. Sam watched as Strider slashed at one of the wraith, then set him alight with the torch. Frodo reached up to his shoulder and pulled the dagger out and threw it on the ground. He then sank to the ground groaning. Another Ring Wraith on fire flees the summit, while the other wraiths also flee. Sam rushed over to Frodo as did Strider when he was sure that the Wraith were gone. Picking up the dagger from where it lay on the ground, he studied it.

"Help him, Strider." Pleads Sam

"He has been stabbed by a morgul blade."

The blade dissolved into dust and Strider threw the hilt down disgusted.

"Can't you do anything?' asked Sam.

Strider turned to him asking, "Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Sam looked puzzled.

"Kingsfoil."

Sam's face lit up as he recognized the plant name. "Aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison until we reach Rivendell," replied Strider.

"Rivendell, but that is still six days away!"

Frodo moaned.

"We need to do all we can to stop him from crossing into the shadow world. Hurry now, help me find some."

Strider and Sam grabbed a torch each and started looking along the forest floor for the plant. After a frantic search, Strider finally found it. Dropping to his knees, he gently pulled it up then froze as a sword blade touched his neck.

"What is this, a Ranger caught off his guard!" a voice said. Strider looked up to find Laurë standing over him with a smile on her face. Frodo was breathing hard, his forehead covered in sweat. He turned his head to the left as a figure dressed in white approached him. She knelt down next to him and talked to him in Sindarin, then in the common tongue.

"_I'm Laurë telin let thaed._ _I am Laurë; I have come here to help you. Lasto Beth nin, tolo Dan na ngalad. Hear my voice, come back to the light." _

Frodo closed his eyes, looking deathly pale. Pippin turned to Sam and asked, "Who is she?"

Laurë turned to Strider and said, "He is fading fast, he will not last much longer. We must get him to Lord Elrond as quickly as possible."

Strider gently lifted Frodo onto Laurë's horse Alphroch. Laurë turned to Strider and said, "I have been looking for you for two days."

Strider, ignoring her last sentence, says _" Dartho guin Berian...rych le ad tolthathon. Stay with the hobbits...I'll send horses for you." _

He went to mount Alphroch behind Frodo, but Laurë put her hand on his shoulder. _"Hon mabathon. Rochoh ellint im. I'll take him. I'm the faster rider."_ He looked at her about to argue, but she shushed him, saying, "There is no time."

She mounted Alphroch, putting one hand around Frodo's waist. She looked down at Strider, smiled at him and urges Alphroch into a gallop, leaving Strider in a cloud of dust. Sam rushed up to him.

"What are they doing? The wraiths are still out there. Who is she?"

Aragorn turned to the group and said, "She is my sister!"

Hope you all liked it please R+R..

Idreamfan22


	2. Chapter 2 Many Surprises and New Friends

A/N. Hey guys here is chapter 2, sorry for the long wait been super duper busy and also had more writers block,

Please read and review and i will give you cookies . But Flamers will get rotten tomatoes

Idreamfan22

Chapter 2 Many Surprises and New Friends.

After arriving in Rivendell and having a full stomach and a good night's sleep Merry, Pippin and Sam sought out Strider for news of Frodo. They found him in the library talking to Laurë.

Laurë now that they could see her in the daylight was beautiful. Her head reached Aragorn's shoulder, her long wavy brown hair hung down to her waist and when she turned to the approaching hobbits they could see her eyes were a sparkling blue. She was wearing a long light white dress, with a blue ribbon around the waist to match her eyes. Hesitantly they approached and Strider turned around smiling he said

"How do you feel?"

"Much better after a good meal and a sleep." Came the reply, the hobbits looked shyly at Laurë

"My friends this is my little sister Laurë."

Aragorn introduced them all in turn; Laurë greeted each one with "Le suilon." (I greet you) just as he finished the introductions a very familiar face appeared

"Gandalf." The hobbits cried racing over to greet him. Gandalf was bombarded by questions all at once have you seen Frodo? Is He Well? Can we see Him? Gandalf raised his hands to silence the group when they were quiet he announced that Frodo would live and that he was resting comfortably and when he wakes he may have a few visitors as long as they do not make him too excited. Satisfied the hobbits went off to explore Rivendell, and wait for Frodo to wake up. While they were having lunch in the enormous dining room with Aragorn and Laurë a stuart entered just as they were about to start and announced that Frodo was awake and ready for visitors. The hobbits all hurriedly excused themselves and followed the stuart down many hallways till they reached a big wooden door, they pushed it open to discover Frodo sitting up in bed propped up by pillows and cushions with Gandalf and Lord Elrond standing beside the bed. After a wonderful reunion they all retired to rest for the afternoon. That evening they all visited Frodo again and were thrilled to see him up and sitting on a chair on the balcony overlooking the city. Sitting next to him was another familiar face, Bilbo!

Halfway through one of Bilbo's exciting stories Gandalf walked onto the balcony asking if he might have a moment with Frodo alone. After everyone had left he sat next to Frodo and said to him.

"Lord Elrond is calling a council tomorrow and both of us would, like you to be there to present the ring, do you think you can do this?" Frodo was quiet for a few minutes then he turned to Gandalf and replied

"If this is what you and Lord Elrond wishes then i will come to the council." Gandalf smiled down at him, standing Gandalf tells Frodo to get some rest and he will send a Stuart to guide him in the morning.

"Oh and one last thing, this meeting is a secret please do not tell Sam, Merry and Pippin." Frodo smiles at him and shakes his head no.

Next morning Frodo is up early ready for the council, a quiet knock on the door signalled that it was time for the council.

Walking into the council chamber Laurë was very nervous, her dress swished at her feet making her feel even more uncomfortable, she wished she could have worn pants instead. She spotted Aragorn over the other side of the room, she curtsied politely to Lord Elrond who nodded and smiled at her, She quickly went to sit next to her brother, when she was seated she looked around the room, she saw Gandalf and the little hobbit Frodo whom she had brought into Rivendell. Laurë was glad to see that he was much better though he still looked pale. He looked up at her and waved his greeting she smiled back and nodded to him. Laurë's gaze then travelled over the rest of the council sitting to the right of Aragorn a couple of seats down was a man Laurë did not recognize, she leaned over to Aragorn and asks who he is.

"He is Boromir, the son of the stuart of Gondor." He whispers back. Laurë nods her eyes continue to roam over the room sitting a few chairs from Boromir was a dwarf who Laurë also did not recognize. He was sitting next to another dwarf and next to him was an elf judging by his clothing he was from Mirkwood. Laurë's heart jumped hopeful that yes there he was Prince Legolas talking to an elf on the other side of him. Feeling someone looking at him he looked up their eyes locked and he smiled at her. She smiled back then before anyone could see them they quickly looked away. They had been seeing each other secretly for almost a year, and they were deeply in love but if Legolas's Ada found out they would be separated Legolas sent to the Grey Havens and Laurë she did not know probably to Mordor. Laurë looked over to Lord Elrond who stood and said to everyone "Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom... Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Frodo stands and slowly walks to a stone table in the centre of the council and place a small gold ring in the centre of it, then he returns to his seat looking relieved. Everyone looks at the ring in shock Laurë hears Boromir exclaim

"So it's true!"

And the dwarf saying to the others around him

" It is the doom of man." At this Boromir stands and says to the council

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!" Aragorn also stood and said to him

" You cannot wield it. None of us can the one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master. Boromir looks at him and asks

" And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Laurë is just about to stand up to defend her brother when Legolas stands up saying to Boromir

" This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Everyone turns to look at Aragorn questioningly. Boromir also turns to look at Aragorn saying

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"An heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas challenges back to him. Aragorn wanting to keep the peace says to Legolas in elvish

"Havo dad, Legolas...Sit down, Legolas.." Legolas complies and after a moment Boromir also sits back down. Laurë looks over at Legolas and he smiles back at her before turning back to Elrond who is telling them that the ring must be destroyed. All of sudden the dwarf stands and says excitedly

"Then...what are we waiting for?" He swings his axe up high above his head then down with a smash on the ring, the ground trembled and when Laurë looked up again the axe lay in splinters on the ground surrounding the dwarf and on the table the ring lay unharmed. Laurë looks over to Frodo who is holding his head in his hand. Elrond standing says to the dwarf as he is helped back to his seat by his companions

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here posses. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." A shocked silence filled the room each with his or her own thoughts. Boromir quietly says to the council

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Legolas turns to him and says

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed.

" At this the dwarf Gimli stands saying to Legolas

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" After that a big argument breaks out, Laurë remains seated listening to the voices around her. A quiet voice interrupts the argument, everyone turns to look at Frodo he repeats what he said

"I will take it...I will take it...I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though... I do not know the way. He looks over to Elrond who looks behind Frodo, Gandalf walks over to him and putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder says to him

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Laurë feels a movement at her side she turn to see Aragorn stand and move forwards to Frodo he kneels in front of him

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will...you have my sword. He stands and goes to stand behind Frodo. Legolas also steps forwards as does Gimli offering their bow and axe they stand behind Frodo. Boromir looks at Frodo saying

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." He then looks over to Gandalf and Elrond "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." He also stands behind Frodo.

Laurë turned back to Elrond and noticed that Sam had appeared out of nowhere and was also begging to come. Elrond agreed then the other two hobbits run out from behind a pillar.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop

us." They cried going to stand next to Frodo and Sam.

"Very well." sighed Elrond knowing that they would be there all day if he argued "9 companions...

so be it. Turning to the council he announced "You shall be the "Fellowship of the ring."

Hope you enjoyed please R+R for cookies.


	3. Chapter 3 A party and a rendezvous

Hi all another chapter up sooner than I thought I would.

This chapter is dedicated to LiTtLeMiSsPeRfEcT4465 for adding my story to her alerts.

Disclaimers: It is mine, my precious!

I wish...

Chapter 3 A Party and a Secret Rendezvous

That night there was a enormous party for the fellowship. Full of dancing and drinking. Laurë danced with many of the men and elves before collapsing into a chair besides Frodo.

"Having Fun?" he asked

"Yes indeed." She replied watching Legolas walk out of the room "but I think I need some fresh air, will you excuse me?" She stood up and walked out of the room past Aragorn who was having a lively conversation with Boromir. She walked out to the garden and through a maze of trees and bushes she stopped under a large tree beside the river running through Rivendell. Leaning against the tree was Legolas he turned as she approached even though she was as quiet as possible.

" Le Bain."(You are Beautiful.) He said to her quietly

"Hannon Le." She replied smiling he pulls her into his arms

"Nin melach Laurë?" (Do you love me Laurë)

"Le i veleth o chuil nîn." (You are the love of my life) We should be careful for if we are seen together.. Laurë started to say but Legolas put his finger over her mouth then leaned in and kissed her deep and passionately. When they finally drew apart she smiled at him, her face full of sadness a tear crept down her cheek. Legolas wiped it away and asked

"What is wrong?"

"You are going away and you may never come back !" she started to sob at this and Legolas pulled her close and hugged her letting her cry on his chest. He gently pulled her chin up to look at his face and said to her

"I will never leave you, I love you with all my heart. I would give up anything to be with you."

Laurë smiled at him "Oh Legolas, Le anon gur nin ( I give you my heart). I just wish i could come with you, but Aragorn would never let me."

"Why not talk to Lord Elrond?" asked Legolas

" I have thought about it but I am sure that the answer will be no." She replied "we had better get back to the party before someone notices that we are missing and suspects." He gives her a quick kiss before she moves back inside towards the party. Once back inside she finds a seat next to Aragorn He turns to her from where he was talking to Gandalf and says in elvish

"Mas ce? (Where were you?)

"I was outside getting some air if you must know Tôr vell" (Beloved brother) she replied in the common tongue referring to Aragorn by a name she did not very often get to call him.

" Mar ledhithach? "(When will you leave?) she quickly asked changing the subject.

"As soon as possible." Came the reply,

"Aragorn," here Laurë paused she was about to ask whether she could come but decided against it.

"Would you like to dance?" "Aragorn grinned at her stood and offered his hand to her she accepted gracefully and they made their way to the dancing area. They danced quite a few songs together just as a fast song finished Legolas approached them. Aragorn smiled at him

"I suppose you wish to dance with my sister?"

"Indeed." Aragorn laughed and looking past Legolas spotted Arwen talking to Gandalf and Elrond he bowed to Laurë and made his way over to Arwen. Legolas bowed and Laurë curtsied, taking her hand in his he pulled her close as they danced around the room. During the course of the night Laurë danced with legolas several times as well as the members of the fellowship, Elladan and Elrohir and even Elrond. As the festivities came to a close she found herself dancing with Aragorn again, Laurësighed and leaned her head on Aragorn's shoulder exhausted from all the dancing, Laurë was soon asleep on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn gently picked her up and carried her to her room, where he put her gently into bed and kissed her on the forehead and softly closed the door before heading back to his own quarters.

Ok, so i know it was crap but i was determined to fix it tonight.

Please r+r and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye

**A/N Hi everyone. **

**So i had a nice review from someone called Rain in the Dark during the week, and i wanted to clear a few things up.**

**1. I will from now on have all my authors notes in bold font at the beginning or end of the story.**

** Title : Le annon gur nin means i give you my heart.**

**3. i will try to add a summary for my story as soon as i can think up one.**

**Well now that i've had my little rant lets get on with the story.**

**Please Read and Review and let me know if i should continue and any idea's for upcoming chapters would be awesome.**

Chapter 4 Goodbye

The next week was spent preparing for the journey the fellowship was about to undertake it was also a week of restoring ones strength and getting to know one another for the journey they were about to embark on would be one where they would need to know that they could trust each other. Laurë helped Aragorn teach Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo how to handle a sword, they were slow learners to begin with, but the more lessons they had the better they become. Laurë also practiced Archery with Legolas.

But sadly the day of the departure drew closer and

The night before Laurë and Legolas met in secret under the same tree they had met under during the party.

They were sitting overlooking the river Legolas has his arm around Laurë's shoulders puling her towards him Legolas turns to her and says "Nin melal?" (Do you Love me?)

"le i velethron cuil nîn." (You are the love of my life) Laurë answers looking sorrowfully into his eyes.

" Nin bestathal?" ( Will you marry me?) Laurë gasps slightly shocked she looks out over the river for a moment, then looks back to him and answers her eyes full of love but also something else, fear?

"Le bestathon." ( Yes, I will marry you.) Legolas smiles then asks "Will you wait for me?" Laurë looked confused for a moment then realising what he meant nodded. Both of them hear someone calling for Legolas, He looks up at the distant voice realizing it is Aragorn calling. He leans over and kisses Laurë then gets up saying

"I must go or we will be found, Le Melon." (I Love you.)

As he walks away she whispers

"Oltho vae Cund vell." (Sweet dreams Beloved Prince) Laurë stayed sitting on the riverbank enjoying the night air and that's where Arwen found her an hour later

"What are you doing out here?" Laurë jumped too lost in her own thoughts to hear Arwen approach.

"I was just enjoying the night air," She replied smiling at Arwen before standing and moving up the bank. The two walked slowly back to their rooms (they have adjacent rooms)both deep in thought, at the door they said goodnight to each other and parted to her own room. Laurë quickly changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. The next morning everyone was up early to see the fellowship off. Laurë stood next to Lord Elrond, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir watching the group pack their things onto Bill, (the pony)when they were finished it was time to say their goodbyes and for the fellowship to leave. Aragorn went up to Lord Elrond first and bowing his head in respect thanked him for his hospitality, next he went to Arwen who he also bowed and kissed her on the forehead and whispered something in her ear.

He hugged Elladan and Elrohir farewell and turned to Laurë.

Laurë could feel herself getting teary and as soon as Aragorn stood in front of her she burst into tears and threw her arms around him hugging him tight. He returned the hug gladly after a few minutes he pulled away.

", Boe i ledhi, Nan lû govaded vîn Nithig." (I must go, Until next we meet Little sister.)

With that he pulled away and walked over to the group. Laurë watched the group walk out of the city and started to sob Arwen put an arm around her,

"he didn't even look back." Laurë sobbed. "

I am sure Aragorn loves you and he knows what he is doing." Arwen comforted her not realizing it was Legolas that Laurë meant.

**Sorry it's so short. I hope it was ok and not too soppy or too boring**

**Please R+R BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE **

**Your hopeful authoress Idreamfan **


	5. Chapter 5 Missing Him

A/N.

Hi all, thanks you sooo much for all the helpful reviews and i am sorry it's been so long since i've updated. Cookies for all (Hands out cookies)

Please r+r anad i will try to have another chapter up before my birthday, 27 days and counting.

Meleth (love) idreamfan xx

Chapter 5 Missing Him.

A week went past then two weeks, but no news came of the fellowship. Laurë tried to forget about them and the danger they were in but they were in her waking thoughts and even her dreams. Not only her dreams but her nightmares. One early morning Elrond who not having to be able to sleep walking past her bedroom on his way to the library heard screaming coming from her room. Rushing in he found Laurë sitting up in bed panting and wide eyed. " Man sa, Laurë ?" (What is it Laurë?)

She started to sob throwing her arms around Elrond in the process

"I had a nightmare, about the fellowship, I was walking in the forest I come to a clearing and see something on the ground I walk over to it walking around I look at the face, but it is a dark shadow. I scream and that is when I wake up."

"It was only a dream Laurë" Lord Elrond comforted her.

"But this is the third night I have dreamt it, and it's always the same."

"Why did you not come and talk to me about it?" Elrond asked her drawing back from her embrace and looking into her eyes

"You were busy Sir and I did not wish to trouble you." Laurë replied looking down at her hands. "

I am never too busy for you, now go back to sleep and let me think on all you have said tonight, we will talk in the morning." Saying this he kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door and down to the study, sighing he sunk into a chair.

The next morning Laurë was up early having not slept very well after her dream and was anxious to talk to Elrond as soon as possible. She dresses in a simple dress of purple with lilac bow round her waist she made her way to Elrond's study.

A knock on the door brought Elrond back to the present

"Enter." He said standing when he saw it was Laurë who entered. "Ah Laurë, I was just about to send for you, please sit." Laurë sat on a chair opposite to Elrond and waited for him to start.

"Laurë, I believe that your dreams are not dreams but reality they are about to come true, and if they do then the fellowship will have failed and Middle Earth as we know it will be no more." Laurë looked shocked as the news sunk in and after a moment's pause Elrond continued "I need to warn them of this vision." Laurë stood and knelt next to Elrond

"Let me go." She begged

"It is not safe." Lord Elrond objected

"I do not care I need to see my brother alive and safe and you will be leaving for the Grey Havens very soon, plus I can fight as good as any man, Aragorn has taught me." Lord Elrond looked at her realizing that she was right he nodded

"Before all this happened I was going to talk to you about finding somewhere safe for you, I believe that the Fellowship will be passing through Lothlórien so that is where you can meet them." Lord Elrond said to Laurë who standing threw her arms around him and hugged him tight

"Thank you Ada, you will not regret this." (Lord Elrond took both Laurë and Aragorn in so they call him Ada which means Father) Lord Elrond smiled pulling away from the embrace he looked into her sapphire eyes and said

"You must hurry and warm them." Laurë nodded and curtsying respectfully rushed out of the room to pack and leave as soon as possible.

Finished packing her few supplies Laurë heard a knock on the door. Laurë opened her door to find Arwen standing in the doorway.

"So it's true." Arwen whispered

"Yes" replied Laurë

"I must go and warn the Fellowship of the coming danger." She looked up to see tears in Arwen's eyes threatening to spill over.

"Do not fear Gwathel (Sworn Sister) I will be fine." She embraced Arwen then picked up her backpack on the way to the door Arwen stopped her saying "Will you give this to Aragorn from me?"

"Gweston I han cerithon, Navaer." (I swear I will do it, Farewell) Laurë quickly walked out the door and down the corridor tears streaming down her face, Arwen was like a sister she never had and it was heartbreaking to leave and see her in so much pain from loosing Aragorn, for they loved each other but were forbidden to be married. Lord Elrond did not feel it right for Arwen to marry him when Aragorn would grow old and die and Arwen would be forever young and never die. Laurë put these thoughts out of her mind. She quickly wiped her eyes then saddled Alphroch and made sure her supplies she had been given were fastened tightly. Then mounting quickly she urged Alphroch into a gallop and soon left Rivendell far behind her.

Please R+R and tell me what you think and next time Hershey bars for all.


	6. Chapter 6 A Happy Reunion

**A/N Yay I did post before my birthday, I was planning on posting earlier but I was in hospital for 4 days with Pancreatitis and Bronchitis so that kinda sucked. Feeling allot better now tho.**

**Anyway please r+r**

**This chap is dedicated to my newest reviewer's**

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx and Hope and love**

Chapter 6 A Happy Reunion

Meanwhile...

The Fellowship run out of Moria. Each member of the fellowship had a different expression on their face but it was one emotion, sadness. Boromir was holding an angry Gimli preventing him from entering the caves again. Sam, Merry Pippin sat in a huddled heap trying to comfort each other. Legolas surveyed the group, though his face showed no emotion his eyes held the look of absolute sorrow. Aragorn stood to the side of the group his face was hard to read first there was sorrow which came for only a minute before it was replaced with worry then finally fear.

Aragorn wipes his sword with the bottom of his shirt and turns towards Legolas calling "Legolas, get them up."

Boromir turns to look up where Aragorn is standing

"Give them a moment for pities sake." His voice filled with grief and sorrow.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs, we must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up." Aragorn's face shows no emotion except urgency to leave this place he walks over to where Sam was sitting on the ground and reaches his hand down to help Sam up saying

"On your feet Sam." When Sam is standing Aragorn pats him on the shoulder and Sam gives him a weak smile before walking over to help Merry and Pippin. Aragorn looks around the group and notices Frodo is missing; Aragorn widens his search to the rocky area surrounding the fellowship and spots Frodo walking away back towards Rivendell.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Aragorn called to him, Frodo slowly turned around a look of numbness and shock on his face.

Aragorn led the fellowship towards Lothlórien with Legolas just behind him lending him comfort by just being there Gimli walked behind Legolas with the hobbits huddled together in a group behind him and bringing up the rear was Boromir. Walking in and out among the trees Gimli looked around nervously turning he spoke softly to the hobbits

"Stay close, young hobbits...they say a

Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell" Frodo stops suddenly hearing a voice whisper to him

"Frodo... your coming to us is as the footsteps

of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring bearer." Frodo jumped when he felt Sam put a hand on his shoulder and ask him

"Mr. Frodo? Gimli continues speaking as if Frodo had not paused

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

All of a sudden the fellowship is surrounded by armed elven archers pointing their arrows straight at them. One noble looking elf stepped forwards

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." He looks at Gimli with distain. Aragorn who had recognized him as Haldir captain of the guards of Lothlórien stepped forwards and greeted him in Sindarin

"Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need your protection." Gimli looked from Aragorn to Haldir who were at this moment off to one side conversing or more arguing in Sindarin, when they had finished they walked back to remaining fellowship, "Come" said Haldir "She is waiting." They followed Haldir to a hill with many mighty Mallorn Trees covering the top and in the tops of these trees is a beautiful city The fellowship followed Haldir to a tree in the middle of the group of trees and walked up a staircase around the trunk of the tree, up and up and up they go till just as they think they can go no more they reach the top. From here they are led into a chamber with a small staircase leading up to another private room. And down the staircase came Lord Celeborn and his wife Galadriel the Lady of the Elves. Lord Celeborn's hair was silver and long and his face showed no sign of age even though he was thousands of years old no doubt. Lady Galadriel's beauty surpasses all others combined, her long golden hair hung down and her face was also ageless. Lord Celeborn looks at Aragorn

"Eight there are, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Aragorn remains silent battling with his emotions. Galadriel speaks softly aloud

"He has fallen into shadow."

Aragorn nods sadly and Galadriel continues "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all...Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." The Fellowship turn to leave but Lord Celeborn stops them saying,

"Wait *I have a surprise before you go." He nods behind them and they turn to find Laurë standing there a huge smile on her face.

"Surprise!" she says. Aragorn looks at her him mouth open in surprise before running over to her and picking her up around the waist and twirling her around in a circle before putting her back down and pulling her into a hug while saying

"Guren linna le cened." (My heart sings to see you). As soon as Aragorn released her from his hug she was pounced on by the hobbits, She knelt down and hugged them all at once glad to see them and especially glad to see Frodo. Laurë smiled at Legolas shyly before turning to be greeted by Gimli. After the greetings had all been exchanged, they turned back to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, who looked pleased that the fellowships spirit had lifted somewhat. Lord Celeborn said to the fellowship

"Go now and rest in Peace." The fellowship bowed respectfully and followed another elf called Manwathiel to where they would be staying in Lothlórien.

Teitho enni (Write to me)

Please R+R

Your hopeful authoress idreamfan22


	7. Chapter 7 A Story and a moonlit stroll

**A/N**

**Another update for my wonderful readers**

**This chapter is dedicated to StargateFreak33 &**

**water goddess 19. **

**Oh and Oreo's for all my other readers. **

**Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 7 A Story and a moonlit stroll.

It was a beautiful pavilion where they were to sleep they were surrounded by a garden and a river. The Fellowship laid out there sleeping mats and Manwathiel and other elves brought them food to eat. The group sat around a small campfire for warmth while they ate. After they had eaten they turned to Laurë wanting to hear why she was here in Lothlórien. They all talked at once asking many questions

"Is Lord Elrond ill or Arwen?" asked Aragorn while Gimli asked

"Do you bring any messages from my father?" and they all talked at once for another minute before Laurë completely overwhelmed held up her hands to silence the group.

"I come with a warning!" she stated "It saddens me to tell you this but one of you will die and I have come to warn you, that if you continue this journey it will happen." The fellowship stared at her silently for a minute before Aragorn who was sitting next to Laurë turned and asked her

"Tell us from the beginning, why do you know this?"

Laurë took a breath and started to tell them how after they had left she had started having nightmares and waking up screaming and when she finally told Lord Elrond he had said it was dream of things to come. After Laurë had told them all that Lord Elrond had said she turned to Aragorn and said to him

"I am coming with you this time," Aragorn stood and beckoned her to follow his she stood and followed him a little way from the fellowship.

"Laurë," he started "I do not want to see you get hurt or killed; I think it would be best for you to stay here where it is safe.

"NO I am coming with you I cannot send you off knowing I may never see you again." Aragorn looked down at his little sister, he sighed knowing he would never win this fight he nodded silently and Laurë wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him warmly. They walked back to the fellowship his arm around her. After telling them that Laurë was joining them they all sat around the fire telling stories and jokes till the hour grew late, Merry started to yawn and that set them all off they all decided to turn in and went to their bed rolls.

Laurë woke during the middle of the night; she listened to the sounds around her. She could hear Gimli, Boromir and one of the hobbits snoring she looked over at Aragorn sleeping next to her, his sleep seemed peaceful enough. Laurë reached over and brushed a piece of hair off his face, Aragorn moved slightly but did not wake and Laurë realized just how exhausted the fellowship was and how the events of the past few days or even weeks had taken a toll on each member in a different way, but all were still exhausted. Laurë rolled to the other side of her sleep mat, but where Legolas was supposed to be was just an empty blanket. Laurë sat up and looked around the area spotting Legolas not too far off. He turned around and saw her watching him he beckoned her to follow. And she silently followed him to a small grove surrounded by trees.

"Guren linna le cened, Lû and gwannant." (My heart sings to see you, it has been too long.) He whispered as they embraced, he drew back and looked her up and down. "Lû and gwannant." (You look good.)

"I have missed you too." Laurë replied smiling up at him. Legolas envelops her in a hug again and kisses her neck

"We have not long; I only wanted to see the one I love again for it may be a long time till we have privacy like this again."

"I know, but I am coming with you." Laurë said " I do not care if Aragorn or even Galadriel says it's too dangerous I could not see you depart again after such a happy reunion, My heart would break I missed you so."

Another voice interrupted them saying

"Even if Galadriel said you are not to go you would disobey me?"

Laurë jumped for they had not heard her coming even Legolas with his keen elvish hearing had not heard her

"Yes Your Ladyship, I will go to Mordor and back 10 fold just to be with the elf I love."

Galadriel smiled and turned to Legolas

"And you Prince Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood what would you do to be with the one you love?"

"Your Ladyship, I would give up anything and everything to be with Laurë!" Legolas replied firmly.

"You would even give up your birthright as Prince and your immortality?"

"Yes."

Galadriel looked at the lovers and smiled,

"So be it, but be warned." Here she turned to Legolas.

""Dorthol ui nu 'aladh Legolas

Vi glass: avo anglenno i aear!

Ae lastathach ganed 'wael o falas

Gûr lín ú-eritha hîdh bor vi taur."

(Legolas Greenleaf long under tree

In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!

If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore

Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.)

"May you both be blessed and happy together?"

Laurë and Legolas bowed and curtsied respectfully before Galadriel bid them goodnight and left them to say goodnight to each other before they went back to bed.

"Ab-arad, Dissi." (Until tomorrow my bride) He whispers to her as she slips back towards where the others are still sound asleep. Laurë pulls the blankets back over her and almost as soon as her head touches the pillow she is asleep. A little while later Legolas wanders back into the pavilion, he too settles down next to Laurë and lying on his back watching the stars overhead his eyes glisten over and he too falls into an elven sleep.

I hope the Laurë/ Legolas bit wasn't to soppy I was in a kinda romantic mood when I wrote this chap, though I have no romantic experience whatsoever. So if you have any helpful hints that would be awesome.

Please R+R no flames though please

Your hopeful authoress

Idreamfan


	8. Chapter 8 Leaving Lothlórien and a Nig

**A/N Thanks to all the reviewers and their awesome reviews. **

**Hands out choc chip cookies...**

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update. Been busy with birthdays and such.**

**Disclaimer. Yes they are mine, my precious. **

**Doh, I wish they were mine but of course the rights belong to **_J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson._

_One more thing any writing __underlined __is thought_

_Anything in ____Italics____is a dream or vision._

_Anywho on with the story._

Chapter 8: Leaving Lothlórien and a Nightmare.

The fellowship stayed in Lorien for a week sleeping and gaining their strength. But eventually their time there had to end and they all woke early and gathered the necessary items they would need for the journey ahead. The elves gave them Lembas bread and other items of food, also three beautiful boats to take them down the river. When all the items had been loaded onto the boats, Lady Galadriel presented each member of the fellowship with a gift, then bid them farewell. They divided themselves into the boats Aragorn, Frodo and Sam into the first one Boromir, Pippin and Merry in the second and Legolas, Gimli and Laurë in the third.

Frodo looked at the riverbank as they paddled away and saw Galadriel alone waving goodbye to the fellowship.

They paddled on all day and as the sun was setting they found an alcove where they could set up camp for the night. Boromir and Merry went to find firewood and Aragorn and Legolas went hunting for something for dinner. Meanwhile Sam got out his cooking pots and with help from Frodo and Laurë went through the food the elves had given them trying to decide what to have for dinner with whatever Aragorn would bring back to the camp.

After a delicious dinner they sat quietly around the fire each in their own thoughts. As the night grew on they all drew lots as to who was on watch and when with Boromir drawing the first watch followed by Aragorn then Legolas lastly Gimli. The rest of the fellowship lay down on their mats and Boromir settled down at the edge of the alcove.

The Hobbits fell asleep almost straight away all huddled together

"Like a basket of newborn pups," Boromir thought to himself. His gaze then wondered to Gimli softly snoring next to the hobbits. Then his gaze wondered to the future king who lay on his back hands folded on his stomach eyes closed a smile gracing his lips. Boromir looked at Laurë laying between Aragorn and Legolas, Aragorn on her right and Legolas on her left. Where her brother's sleep was peaceful hers was not, there was a frown on her face and she was tossing and turning on her mat. Suddenly a noise from the forest made Boromir jump up and turn and stare in the direction from where the noise came from. After a few minutes had passed and nothing else could be heard he settled himself back on the log that he had been sitting on before he had heard the noise. He kept more alert to his surroundings now rather than ponder over the fellowship.

_A Forest glade surrounded Laurë she was sitting on a rock her knees drawn up, her chin resting on them. Suddenly she heard the sound of swords clashing together then a horn. Laurë stands quickly removing the bow from her back that Galadriel had given to her as a present. Laurë starts to run toward the sound of the horn, but just as she thinks she is getting close the sound of the horn stops suddenly. Laurë stops running. Not too far from her to her left she can hear battle noise she turns towards it and resumes running. When she arrives at the clearing She can see a mortally wounded Boromir with 4 arrows in his chest and abdomen surrounded by Uruk-Hai, behind and a little to the left of Boromir she could see two little figures, the hobbits she thought though she could not see which two. Laurë went to pull an arrow out of her quiver but just as her hand gripped the end of one she saw Boromir fall another arrow embedded deep in his chest. Laurë saw the Uruk-hai walk over to the hobbits and scoop them up and start to run, Laurë tried to move, to call out, to help them but she could not move she felt like she was rooted into the ground. Laurë watched the Uruk-hai leave, Merry and Pippin thrown hastily over their shoulders, She threw up a quick thank you that it was not Frodo. She then turned back to Boromir who was kneeling on the ground doubled over in pain. Laurë gasped when she realized that the leader of the Uruk-hai was standing over him sword raised ready to strike the final blow. Laurë watched as the sword swung down almost in slow motion until it connected with flesh and bone with a sickening crunch. Laurë saw the glee in the leader's eyes as Boromir's body slumped lifeless to the ground. Laurë's eye's filled with tears that spilled over and down her cheeks causing them to make tracks through her dirt covered face. The leader turned and raced after the other Urak-hai leaving the body where it had fallen. Laurë finally began to move towards Boromir. When she reached him she knelt down beside his lifeless body, she reached out cautiously and rolled him onto his back when she finally did she looked at his face and recoiled in horror, for it was not Boromir but Legolas. _

Boromir jumped when the glade they were camping was filled with screams, he turned to see Laurë sitting up her face and hair drenched in sweat and plastered to her face. The fellowship who had all jumped awake when Laurë started screaming quickly came over to see what was wrong.

Legolas had been the first one by her side with Aragorn closed behind. Legolas called her name trying to bring her out of the nightmare, she finally stopped screaming but started to sob uncontrollably. Legolas pulled her into his chest looking over head at Aragorn worriedly. When she had stopped sobbing Legolas pulled back and looked at her, but she was not looking at him she was looking down at her hands, covered in blood she looked up at him in shock and he pulled her into another hug while exchanging more looks with Aragorn who turned to Gimli and asked him to boil some water while he went to his pack and grabbed his healing supplies. Laurë had finally let go of Legolas and was sat silently on the ground with Legolas sitting close beside her, his arm around her shoulders comfortingly with the fellowship sitting close by. When Aragorn came back with the healing pack he knelt by her and looked into her eyes asking

" What is it Nithig?" (Sister)

Laurë looked at the fellowship sitting around her, then looked at Aragorn answering

"I had a nightmare, about the fellowship." Just then the water began to boil and Gimli brought the pan over to Aragorn who crumbled some Athelas leaf into it, then pulling out a cloth from his pack gently dipped it onto the scalding water regardless of his own hand and ringing it out slightly warned Laurë "This may hurt a little." Gently started to clean her hands where her fingernails had left 1 inch deep cuts in her palms. Laurë flinched slightly when he started to clean her hands but Legolas pulled her closer and she smiled at him in thanks before turning back to watch Aragorn wrap her hands in a clean bandage, then settling back and lighting his pipe Aragorn asked her

"Laurë will you tell us what your nightmare was about?"

Laurë shifted uncomfortably in her spot before launching into the details of the dream, she told them almost everything except the part about Boromir turning into Legolas. As she told the story tears crept down her face and when she had finished the fellowship was shocked, never had they heard such a story. Aragorn comforted her saying

"It is only a dream." But Laurë was not so sure

"What about my dreams after you left Rivendell and then Gandalf's death, is that just coincidence?"

"I know not," Aragorn replied "but now we must get some sleep for we have far to journey tomorrow."

So the hobbits returned to their mats followed by Gimli and Aragorn. Legolas offered to take over Boromir's guard duty and Boromir gladly excepted, leaving Laurë and Legolas sitting by the fire. He still had his arm around her shoulder and she leaned in closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. "Legolas?"

"Yes Gwend vell." (Beloved Maiden)

Here Laurë paused trying to decide if she should tell him the rest of her dream but decided not to worry him further instead replying

"Hannon Le." (Thank you)

"Your welcome." Legolas smiled at her.

The two of them sat there next to the dying fire, Laurë leaning on Legolas fast asleep, his arms wrapped around her till the stars started to fade and the horizon turned pink with the dawning of a new sun.

**Wow this chap is really long but I wanted to get it just right. I hope you like it ****PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**** I need to know if you like it please please ,please. And yes I know I stole the fingernail thing from Lost but I love it and I think it works I hope. Wow we are almost at the end of FOTR coming up TTT. And just so you know this was my favourite chapter to write specially the Legolas pulling her into his chest, Yummy.**

**P.S. I am also thinking of writing a fan fiction for Thunderbirds. **

**Do you think I should?**

**Xx Idreamfan22**


	9. Chapter 9 A Battle and a Parting

**A/N. Thank- you so much for all your reviews, especially ****Gwilwillith****. I was having the crappiest day and your review just lifted me so much so thank-you.**

**(Hands out Kingston biscuits to all the reviewers) **

**And Thanks to all the people who added me to their story alerts, favourite stories ect...**

**Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.. blah blah blah, sad face.**

Chapter 9 A Battle and a Parting.

The next few days the fellowship paddled down the Anduin with no trouble and Laurë had no more nightmares. They stopped every night and travelled during the day. One early morning they passed the Argonath the pillars of Kings gazing up at them with wonder and awe. The fellowship paddled down the river for another mile before the river turned into a large lake they decide to camp till nightfall and cross in the dark. They pull into a small cove on the right side of the lake and make camp. Aragorn announced that they would cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot and Gimli started to complain about the things they would encounter as they approached Mordor, but Aragorn silenced him telling him to rest and reserve his strength and walked down to the boats to gather the rest of the supplies they would need for tonight, Legolas and Laurë followed him.

"We should leave now Aragorn." Legolas began urgently

"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn answered

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me Estel, A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it." (Estel means Hope and is just one of Aragorn's many names)

"Fear not Legolas we will be leaving soon." Aragorn replies soothingly squeezing Legolas's shoulder before walking the short distance to the camp, arriving at the same time as Merry whose arms were overloaded with firewood. He dumped it at Gimli's feet making Gimli jump awake in fright from where he had been dozing. Merry looked around the camp

"Where's Frodo?" He asked

"And Boromir?" added Gimli looking around his face slightly red in embarrassment.

The Fellowship split up to search for them. Aragorn raced up the hill and finds Frodo sprawling at the summit of Amon Hen. Frodo looks up at Aragorn with fear and numbness in his eyes.

"It has taken Boromir"

Aragorn moves towards Frodo to help him up saying urgently "Where is the ring?"

Frodo backs away from Aragorn in fear.

"Stay away!"

Aragorn stops looking confused.

"Frodo, I swore to protect you."

Frodo keeps backing away saying

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo reaches into his shirt and draws out the ring holding up for Aragorn to see, It glitters in the afternoon sun, beautiful yet deadly.

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asks Aragorn who kneels and answers

"I would have gone with you to the end... into the very fires of Mordor."

Aragorn hears a noise coming from behind him a short distance away he glances at the sword at Frodo's side and seeing it glowing blue draws his sword and tells Frodo to go he turns and faces the oncoming enemy.

He attacks the leading Uruk-Hai with brute force then swings his sword decapitating two Uruk-Hai from their heads in one blow. Aragorn keeps fighting like a madman trying to keep the Uruk-Hai busy so that Frodo will have a chance to escape but very soon he found himself surrounded and out-numbered. All of a sudden an elven arrow embedded itself into the body of Uruk-Hai that was about to attack Aragorn from behind in a surprise attack. Legolas, Gimli and Laurë raced from the nearby woods, Legolas with another arrow knocked in his bow, Laurë with her twin swords drawn and Gimli with his Axe. The Foursome killed many of the Uruk- Hai but as soon as one dies another one takes its place. A loud horn echo's the glade and Legolas calls to Aragorn

"The horn of Gondor!"

"Boromir." He shouts in reply and races away toward the noise of the horn, while the others cover him from behind, following slowly. The scene Aragorn came across as he raced into the clearing where he had heard the horn last was one of absolute horror. Aragorn came racing into the clearing and stopped dead in his tracks there was Boromir kneeling on the ground many arrows embedded in his body and standing over him was the leader of the Uruk-Hai, Lurtz sword raised ready to deliver the final deadly blow. Aragorn raced over and knocked him over before he could bring the sword down. A short but deadly one on one battle ensued but Aragorn (of course) came out victorious and he cast aside Lutz's body and moved toward Boromir who was leaning against a tree as if resting, he was surrounded by a dozen or more bodies of slain Uruk- Hai and the Horn of Gondor lay cloven at his feet.

"They took the little ones "he said handsome features distorted with pain. Aragorn rips part of his tunic and tries to stop the bleeding from a wound in Boromir's shoulder, Boromir winces and relaxes for a split second before his eyes become wide and wild he grabs Aragorn's arm and almost yelling asks

"Frodo... Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go."

This stated Boromir seemed to relax, leaning back and letting Aragorn go.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him."

Aragorn put a comforting hand on Boromir's shoulder saying

"The ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me, I did not see...I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honour." Aragorn tries to bind Boromir's wound but Boromir pushes his hands away.

"Leave it! It is over...the world of Men

will fall and all will come to darkness

and my city to ruin..Aragorn."

"I do not know what strength is in my

blood, but I swear to you... I will not

let the White City fall, nor your people

fail."

"Our people!"

Aragorn places Boromir's sword in his hand. Boromir's fingers tighten around the hilt.

"I would have followed you, my brother...my captain, my King."  
with this said Boromir slumps lifeless on the ground.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor."

Aragorn bends and kisses Boromir's forehead just as Legolas, Gimli and Laurë arrive. Aragorn stands and moves towards them.

"He is Dead." He states plainly sorrow written over his face.

Legolas and Gimli bowed their heads in silent respect, A tear escape's Laurë's eye's and makes a track through the dirt and blood on her face, for she had seen what was to be and it had come true.

After sending Boromir over the falls Aragorn, Laurë, Gimli and Legolas all agreed to go after Pippin and Merry they quickly packed up their gear and carrying only what they could carry raced off after the Uruk-Hai.

**Please, Please, Please R+R, **

**And choc muffins for all who do.**

**Idreamfan**


	10. Chapter 10 Chasing

The Two Towers

**A/N. **

**Yay we are finally onto the second book/movie.**

**A/N (nervously peeks around the corner of the door) **

**Umm hi everyone, I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updates in forever here are my excuses.**

**1. I have become a Twihard. Go Team Jasper.**

**2. I have found a second love, John Tracy for the Thunderbirds (I do plan on writing a thunderbirds story in the near future.)**

**Lastly 3. My plot bunny ran away, but I think I found it (hold up a cage with a sad looking bunny inside) **

**So I hope you can all forgive me, (hands out choc biscuits)**

**And here is chapter 10.**

**P.S. please read and review, because it makes my day. J**

**Disclaimer. If I owned Lord of the Ring I would have given Legolas more lines and more to do. Sigh so no they are not mine. :(**

**Anyway on with the story.**

Le annon gur nîn

Part 2 the Two Towers

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings. I only own Laurë and any other characters you do not recognize as they are a figment of my imagination.

Author's note: Thanks to all those who reviewed;

: Mariona ava Greenleaf, daisymall13, and unknown reviewer thanks you guys.

Chapter 10: Chasing

The Four hunters had followed the Uruk-hai for 3 days without stopping for sleep and only eating as they were running. Aragorn lead them with Legolas and Laurë not far behind but Gimli had fallen further and further behind, Now and again Legolas would turn as he was running and call encouragement. On the Fourth morning of their chase they stopped atop a tall hill looking down over large grassy plains.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Said Aragorn grimly before yelling to Legolas who had jumped up onto a rock on the top of the hill, overlooking the valley "Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas yelled back.

"Saruman." Aragorn said angrily before racing off down the hill behind Legolas. Laurë had decided to run with Gimli to keep him company, and although Laurë was so tired and dead on her feet she kept up a friendly conversation with him to distract both of them. After running till about midday the hunters or rather Legolas heard hoof beats in the distance and they hid behind a large outcropping of rocks and watched as a large group of riders ride past. When they had passed Aragorn stood and moved out into the open and calling,

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"

The riders turn their horses back and surround Aragorn, Laurë, Legolas and Gimli, the riders all carry spears which they point at them menacingly.

"What business does an Elf, Man, Woman and a Dwarf has in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" asked Eomer.

Gimli bristled at being named last replied back

"Give us your name, Horse master, and I shall give you mine."

Eomer turns to another rider handing him his spear before dismounting and going to stand looking down at Gimli.

Legolas pulls Laurë behind him protectively

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Quicker than lightning Legolas had pulled out an arrow and knocked it into his bow and was aiming at Eomer.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" he said testily

After a tense few seconds Aragorn pushes Legolas's arm back down and introduces them.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is my sister Laurë and this is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. [Eomer takes off helmet] Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished.

The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friend's captive." Aragorn replied

" The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked you could hear the desperation in his voice.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer replied solemnly pointing at a rising smoke cloud in the distance.

The hunters are shocked; they have run all this way and for nothing, to find their friends dead. Legolas puts a hand on Gimli's shoulder in comfort then glances over at Laurë he looks into her eyes seeing the pain and sadness in them, before she looks away tears running down her face.

Eomer looks at the group, tired and forlorn he decided to help with at least one of those. He turned and whistled calling "Hasufel! Arod! May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters? Farewell"

And with that he put back on his helmet mounted his horse and rode away with the rest of the rider's right behind him leaving only the four hunters and the two horses.

**A/N. Please please review and I might be able to add another chapter tonight. **


	11. Chapter 11 An Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**A/N. Thanks to all those who reviewed though not that many have . I'm sorry in know I'd said I'd update the next day but I have had computer problems it wiped the chapter I had written and I had to go through my other documents to find it, and then I decided to combine 3 chapters in one as they were all rather small. So enjoy and please R+R**

**This Chapter is dedicated to – ****Starofmirkwood**** & ****Gwilwillith**** & ****Hope and love****. Thanks for the awesome reviews guys.**

Chapter 11. An Unexpected surprise

Laurë, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli made their way to the pile of smoking carcasses. Gimli using his axe started to shift through them looking for the hobbits, but instead pulled out a burnt belt. Calling the others over and showing them his find saying

"It's one of their wee belts." Legolas bows his head and says a simple elvish prayer. (Sorry if it is not a prayer, but I think it is.)

"Hiro îth… ab 'wanath." (May they find peace in death)

Aragorn feeling helpless and angry that they had not rescued their friends in time kicked an empty or abandoned Uruk hai helmet letting out a frustrated

"AAARRGGHH!" before falling on his knees in defeat. Looking down at the ground he notices some tracks that catch his attention.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other, they crawled."

Aragorn follows the tracks with the others not far behind him.

"The tracks lead away from the battle...

Into Fangorn forest."

Laurë stayed close to Aragorn and Legolas in a Fangorn

"The air is so close in here." She exclaimed.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger." Legolas answered quietly but the quiet was broken by groaning sounds reverberating around them, Gimli raised his axe in alarm.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said to them before turning around and seeing Gimli, axe raised motioned for him to lower it. Gimli quickly complied blushing slightly. After a few more minutes of walking on Legolas turned to Aragorn and said in elvish.

"Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" (Something is out there.)

"Man cenich?" (What do you see?) Aragorn asked him.

"The White Wizard approaches!" Legolas said in common so everyone could understand the danger they were now in.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us."

Aragorn told the group while gripping his sword hilt. Gimli tightened the grip on his axe and Legolas steps in front of Laurë pulling out an arrow and nocking into his bow. All of a sudden a brilliant light blinds them they try to use their weapons but the arrows and axe bounce off as if he were made of rubber and Aragorn's sword grew red hot in his hands and he threw it down to relieve his hands. The group shielding their eyes looked up as the white wizard came a little closer before saying,

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."

"Where are they?" demanded Laurë

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the wizard replied.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn now demands.

The brightness dissipated revealing Gandalf standing in front of them dressed all in white from head to foot; even his hair which had once been grey was now shining white.

"It cannot be. You fell." Aragorn looked taken aback and shocked.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon

to the highest peak, I fought with the

Balrog of Morgoth.

Until at last, I threw down my enemy

and smote his ruin upon the mountainside.

Darkness took me. And I strayed out

of thought and time.

Stars wheeled

overhead and everyday was as long as

a life-age of the earth. But it was

not the end. I felt life in me again.

I've been sent back until my task is

done." He explained before telling them that they must get to Edoras. They walk back through the forest and when they get to the plains of Rohan Gandalf whistles just one note, but what a clear sweet note it was. An answering neigh sounded not long after and a beautiful white horse came galloping towards them soon joined by Hasufel and Arod and the group set off towards Edoras at a gallop.

After travelling many hours they reached the

top of a hill and there the group stopped, they looked over to where Edoras stood tall and proud on a large hill surrounded by snow covered mountains.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

Gandalf warned the group before they rode down the hill they were on and up into Edoras. As they passed through the village the people there were all dressed in black and looked at the group warily.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli whispered to Legolas, who answered with a small nod of his head.

They rode into the stable and a stable boy came and took their horses and they made their way into see the King. Outside they were stopped by guards.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue."

Gandalf nods and signals the others to surrender their weapons which they comply reluctantly, after they had finished handing them over the guard whose name was Hama he gestured to Gandalf's staff.

"Your staff."

"Hmm? Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he replied looking innocently at Hama. Hama hesitates before turning and leading the way.

As the foursome walk into the great hall, Gandalf being supported by Legolas, Gríma asks everyone but the guests to leave them he leans over to king Théoden and whispered into his ear.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe, He's not welcome."

Théoden turns to the group and in a very weak feeble voice says to them

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf…Stormcrow?

He looks back at Gríma for conformation and Gríma says to him,

"A just question, my liege."

Gríma walks towards Gandalf.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear.

Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf does not move instead says to Gríma,

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

Gandalf then holds up his staff towards Gríma and Gríma backs away shouting at the guards

"His staff, I told you to take the wizards staff."

Some of the guards start to attack them but others fight back trying to keep the guards away from Gandalf.

Meanwhile Gandalf had flung aside Gríma and was walking towards King Théoden.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows. Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." He raises his hand and tries to rid Théoden of the poison that was Saruman. Théoden just laughs at him

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

Gandalf stands up tall and throws back off his grey cloak revealing his bright white clothes and hair. Théoden is thrown back in his chair, he screams in pain. Gandalf points his staff towards Théoden,

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Théoden smiling wickedly says to Gandalf in Saruman's voice.

"If I go. . . Théoden dies."

Gandalf moves his staff suddenly and Théoden is thrown violently back in his chair again.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

Gandalf then moves his staff again and Théoden slumps down in his chair, Saruman is defeated, for now.

While all this had been happening, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were fighting off the guards and Laurë was fighting with a guard at the side of the room, he was strong but Laurë was smaller and faster as he swung his arm down to knock her out Laurë ducked underneath him and putting both hands on his back pushes him head first into the wall, which knocks him out cold. She was about to go and join her brother and friends when all of a sudden she could feel cold steel against her throat. She looked up and saw Gríma standing over her,

"Get up girl."

He roughly hauled her to her feet he pulled her close to him and walked forwards into view.

Aragorn, closest to where Laurë was during the fight immediately stopped fighting which by this time was nearly finished, when he saw her with Gríma a knife at her throat, Legolas and Gimli followed suit. Gríma still keeping the knife at Laurë's throat moved towards the door,

"Do not try to follow me or the girl will die!

Aragorn watched as Gríma with Laurë in tow walked backwards out the door and down the steps, everyone followed them outside keeping a fare distance between them. As Gríma reached the bottom of the stairs he yelled back up to the group watching,

"I want a horse; if you do not bring one I will kill her. "

Aragorn glanced at Gandalf, who nodded wearily,

"Do as he asks."

Gandalf motioned one of the guards to saddle a horse and bring it, after ordering Laurë onto the horse, Gríma swung up behind her and taking the reins from her yelled back to everyone."

"Farewell, for you will never see her again."

And Gríma urged the horse into a gallop towards the exit out of Edoras.

**A/N.**

**Dun-Dun-Duuun! Oh no what's going to happen to Laurë?**

**I will update asap, but lots of reviews will motivate me to update sooner.**

**Xx idreamfan**


	12. Chapter 12 DunDunDuuuuun

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from LOTR except Laurë and any others you do not recognize,

**A/N another update how lucky are you guys.**

**This chapter is dedicates to ****Gwilwillith**** for the awesome review.**

**Please please Read and review.**

Chapter 12. Dun-Dun-Duuuuun

And Gríma urged the horse into a gallop towards the exit out of Edoras.

But just as he was almost at the gate, he suddenly slumped down in the saddle nearly falling off but just managing to stay on by holding tightly to the reins. Aragorn turned to see Legolas drawing another arrow from his quiver but Aragorn held up a hand to stop him. Laurë had realized that Gríma was not holding on to her or there was no knife at her throat glanced behind her to see Gríma slumped over, an arrow in his left side. She then pulling her feet from the stirrups and ducking under one of Grima's arms she jumped off and landing on the ground hard before rolling to safety, the last thing she knew was Aragorn leaning over her then darkness.

Aragorn and the others seeing her fall, ran over towards her and Aragorn knelt beside her and seeing her black out whispered

"No, please be ok." He gently rubbed her cheek and after a minute or so her eyes fluttered open and focused on his face then turned to see Legolas on the other side of her, smiled at them saying in a shaky voice

"I'm fine."

But Aragorn insisted on carrying her back to the hall but not before making sure nothing was broken. After being shown to their rooms that they were to stay in he laid her on the bed and asked for some hot water, towels and bandages to be brought. When the water had been brought he crumbled some athelas into it and poured some into a cup asking Legolas to help support Laurë, Aragorn helped her drink it to help with the pain, then with Eowyn's help started to clean and bandage Laurë's numerous cuts and bruises. After they had finished they cleaned up the mess they had made and ushered everyone out so Laurë could rest, Aragorn checked that she was asleep then followed the others back to the main hall.

"Will she be aright?" King Théoden asked Aragorn.

"She has a twisted ankle but other than a few scratches and bruises I think she will be fine." He replied sitting down on a bench next to Gimli, who handed him a bowl which he filled with food and ate hungrily.

While they ate King Théoden and Gandalf were arguing about what they should do as Edoras was not very safe. King Théoden did not want to risk open war with so many innocent people around so they were to go to Helm's Deep.

Once King Théoden had decided what to do he started to order people to pack up their possessions as little as possible and to assemble at the city gate to leave as soon as possible. Gandalf _beckoned_ for Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli to follow him outside. He lead them to the stable telling them to stay with Théoden King and help get everyone to safely in Helm's Deep, then he climbed onto Shadowfax and galloped away. Aragorn sighed and telling Gimli and Legolas to help he went upstairs to check on Laurë.

On the way he walked through the main room and nearly collided with Eowyn.

"How is your sister Milord?"

"I am just about to check on her but she will be fine." He replied and with a small bow he skirted around her and headed to the sleeping quarters. After checking that Laurë was still sleeping comfortably he sought out King Théoden to see how the preparations were going, and was glad to see that they would be able to leave in about an hour or so.(So I know that it probably would have taken them longer to pack up and leave. And I have made it so Aragorn, Laurë, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf arrived in the early morning btw.) In just a few short hours everyone was nearly ready to leave the city, Aragorn went back upstairs to wake Laurë and grabbing their bags and supporting Laurë he helped her downstairs and out to the courtyard where Gimli and Legolas were waiting with Arod and Brego saddled and ready. Brego is spooked by a little boy running past so Aragorn walks him to calm him so that Laurë may mount him. Legolas who had gone to stand next to Laurë while Aragorn calms Brego asks her.

"Ce mae?" (Are you well?)

**Le **

"Tancave, Le Hannon Legolas (Yes, thank you Legolas)." She replies before they walk over to Aragorn who had settled Brego down and Legolas helped her mount then held Brego while Aragorn mounted behind Laurë before mounting Arod with Gimli behind him holding onto his middle, then on Théoden's signal the company moved out slowly towards Helm's Deep.

Some hours later...

The company had been travelling for many hours before having to stop and make camp for the night, Laurë, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were sitting around a small fire. Aragorn reached for his pack and grabbed his pipe and some pipeweed out but as he turned around he noticed the scowl Laurë sent his way saying.

"Gen fuion!" (I am disgusted with you!)

Aragorn smiled at her and lit the pipe puffing smoke towards her then started to take his boots off, Laurë got up and limped off saying as she left,

"Ce orch 'waur." (You are a dirty orc)

Legolas laughed but had to duck as Aragorn threw one of his boots at Legolas but it landed harmlessly to Legolas's left. After about 10 minutes Legolas got up saying to the others that he was going to check on the horses and strolled away from the fire and when he was sure that they could not see him turned and followed Laurë who was sitting on a big rock on top of a moonlit hill.

"Le Melui." (You are Lovely)

"Legolas Man ceril hí? (Legolas what are you doing here?)

"I had to talk to you, I cannot go on living this lie.

I want to be with you now, I want you to be my wife, I want to tell the world that I love you."

"I know my darling I do too, but we must wait till the time is right."

Legolas went and sat next to her on the rock and she moved closer to him he put his arm around her. They stayed quiet for a time looking at the surrounding landscape but after a while Laurë looked into Legolas's face tears running down her face.

"I don't want to lose you Legolas."

"You won't, Le I veleth o chuil nîn." (You are the love of my life)

He leaned down and their lips met, Laurë wrapped her arms around his neck when a voice was heard through the night behind them,

"What do you think you are doing?"

They both turned around to face a very angry looking Aragorn.

**Dun-Dun-Duuuuun.**

**Another cliffy sorry I know it's a little short but I will try to make the next one longer. Please r+r and I will try to update in the next week or so.**


	13. Chapter 13 Uh, Oh

**A/N**

**Sorry I had the story prewritten up to here so I had to sit down and actually write it, enjoy and thanks to those who reviewed and favourited or are following my story.**

Chapter 13. Uh, Oh.

PREVIOUSLY ON LOTR...

He leaned down and their lips met, Laurë wrapped her arms around his neck when a voice was heard through the night behind them,

"What do you think you are doing?"

They both turned around to face a very angry looking Aragorn.

...

"Ummm Aragorn we were just sitting here looking at the view."

"Indeed, well it did not look like that to me."

Legolas stood and walked over to Aragorn standing in front of him.

"Aragorn, I love your sister and we are betrothed to be wed."

Aragorn looked shocked he looked past Legolas to Laurë who told him.

"It is true I love him with all my heart."

"Does anyone else know of this?"

"Only Galadriel knows and she gave us her

Blessing."

Aragorn looked at them his face turning a bright red.

"Galadriel knows, yet I am your brother and you did not tell me,"

Then he turned to Legolas and said to him.

"You are my best friend but you did not have the courage to ask me if you may marry my sister?"

"Aragorn I am sorry, I-"

But that was all Legolas could get out before Aragorn turned on his heel and strode away back towards the camp.

Laurë and Legolas looked at each other before following him back to camp, they walked hand in hand

When they arrived back in camp Aragorn was nowhere in sight. They found Gimli at the fire joking with Eowyn and a few other horsemen. He looked up when they approached and smiled saying to them,

"You two finally told Aragorn didn't you!"

"Was it that obvious Gimli?" Laurë asked blushing a little, Gimli smiled again and was about to speak when he was interrupted by Aragorn rejoining the group, the group fell silent as he approached, Laure tried to read his face but he kept it blank as he said,

"We should all get some rest, we have an early start tomorrow."

And with that he went and lay on his sleeping mat. Everyone else followed suit, as Legolas walked past Laure he gave her arm squeeze before grabbing his sleeping mat and moving it from where it was next to Laure and Aragorn's over to near Gimli's on the other side of the fire.

Laure lay next to Aragorn, hoping he would roll over and talk to her but he lay his back facing her and she finally gave up hope and fell asleep.

**A/N i know im sorry its small, i had more to add to this chapter but as i was typing it up i had a lightbulb moment, so i will try to update asap.**

**Xx Idreamfan**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT AND I WILL MENTION U IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR IF I LIKE IT, I WILL ADD IT TO MY STORY.**


	14. Chapter 14 Another Nightmare

**A/N Hi guys, here is the lightbulb moment i told yall about (Oh my goodness, now im sounding like Jasper)**

**And im sorry if there are any mistakes my Word program decided it needed a holiday so im using notepad.**

Chapter 14 Another Nightmare.

_Italics = Dream/Nightmare_

_Laure wasnt asleep very long before another nightmare was upon her. She was standing on a hilltop this time. Laure looked down and saw a battle below her. She saw Wargs and their riders attacking what she assumed were the people of Rohan._  
_As she watched many of the Wargs were killed but the Wargs were too strong and Numerous. the next thing Laure saw the battle was over and the Wargs were gone, Laure found herself walking amoungst the dead, Men Women and Children were around her, their innocent blood split on the ground. _

_All of a sudden Legolas and Gimli walked up to her She had no Idea how they had survived and no one else hadnt, they both looked grim as they stopped in front of her._  
_Legolas handed her a ring saying,_  
_"He's gone." When Laure held it up she realized it was Aragorns ring._  
_When she looked back to Legolas, it was no longer him that stood there but Aragorn who had a evil smile on his face, and the area they had been standing turned from a grassy plain to a jagged cliff edge with Laure standing on the edge._  
_Aragorn took a step closer to her saying,_  
_"Im not at all sorry!" and with that he pushed her backwards over the edge._  
_Laure screamed for someone to help her as she fell, then just before she hit the ground she woke up._

It was only a dream she though as she looked around, no one was stirring so she hadnt woken anyone. with a sigh Laure rolled over and tried to get back to sleep not knowing that beside her Aragorn had been woken by her scream but pretended to be asleep.

**A/N OOOOH EVIL ARAGORN, WHAT DID Y'ALL THINK (There i Go sounding like Jasper again)**  
**And Thanks for all the reviews and ideas, ill try to incorperate some in but i have a fair idea where this story is headed now. Im Sorry its so short but i will try to get the chapter im working on up asap**

**Meleth idream**


	15. Chapter 15 Wolves and Nightmares

Le Annon Gur Nin

**A/N, I am soo sorry guys, I've been meaning to upload another chapter but life has just been full on for me, I started studying IT a month ago and life has just been full on between studying and friends and stuffs so anyway here's a long overdue chapter, and I will try to update Lost and Found soon too. And I was gonna upload this 2 days ago I had it ready to go but I got a tooth pulled and haven't been up to doing alot, so please forgive me.**

**As always pls read and review as it encourages me to write more.**

**Meleth Idream**

Chapter 15 Wolves and Nightmares.

The next morning the company were awake before dawn and continued on to Helms Deep.

Legolas gave Laure as kiss as they moved off then headed to the front of the parade to help scout.

Laure walked over to Aragorn who was getting ready to mount Brego, when He saw her walking towards him he mounted and nudged Brego to walk on, away from Laure.

Laure sighed to herself and went to walk with Eowyn and Gimli (who was riding).

Eowyn and Gimli were fast becoming good friends, chatting and exchanging jokes, they tried to get Laure to join in the conversation, but she was too busy thinking about her Fight with Aragorn. It was when Gimli was telling Eowyn about dwarves women that the horse he was riding spooked at something and and Eowyn lost her grip on the reins, the horse galloped away through the crowd leaving Gimli lying on the ground. Eowyn rushed to help him. While Laure quickly mounted her horse and chased after Gimli's horse. She passed the front of the procession on Rohirim and looked around for the horse and spotted Legolas leading it back towards the group. He lead the horse up to Laure and handed her the reins and in return she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying back to Gimli and making sure he was ok.

The Company continued on and Laure walked next to Gimli and Eowyn again when a shout was heard and loud screams where heard not two seconds later.

Laure looked behind her at Aragorn who exchanged a few words with King Théoden the turned his horse and rode towards Laure, but he didn't even stop he just told her to 'Stay with the group and see them to Helm Deep.'

Then He galloped off to the front of the group.

Gimli had gotten some of the Rohirim to help him up on his horse again; he rode over to Laure and said to her. "I will watch out for him, for both of them.'

And with that he rode after Aragorn leaving Laure and Eowyn who had also been told to stay behind, to urge the people as fast as possible towards Helm Deep and after what seemed like forever they saw Helms Deep in the distance.

When the group had passed the gates they all seemed to relax slightly and started to find a place to rest and wait for the men to return.

(You all know what happened out there, if u don't the I suggest watching the movies )

It was a few hours later that they returned. Laure and Eowyn had been sitting together waiting ran to meet them.

"So few of you have returned."Eowyn says as she approaches her father

Théoden nods and replies

"We have payed with many lives, to keep us safe."

He looks over at Legolas and Gimli who were talking in hushed tones to Laure.

Laure looked at Legolas in disbelief, Aragorn Dead? She looked around and her eyes fell on Eowyn and King Théoden who looked at her with sadness in their eyes.

Laure looked back at Legolas who was saying something to her but she couldn't quite hear it. Then he held out the Evanstar and Laure takes it as tears start to roll down her face.

"No He can't be gone, he can't!"

All Laure can think about is the last thing she did with Aragorn was fight with him.

Legolas felt Laure start to shake with silent sobs; he grabs her and pulls her into his chest.

There they stand both grieving for a brother and a friend.

**A/N**

**Wow ok so it's a small chapter but this is where I wanted to end it.**

**And I hope u appreciate the End I had to put on super sad music so I cold get in the mood, still kinda teary.**

**Anyway pls pls pls read and review and ill update **

**ASAP.**

**Meleth Idream**

**P.S. I have set up a page on facebook for my profile so like and ill post on there when I'm updating ect..**

**Its #!/pages/Idreamfan/596836710360489?fref=ts**


	16. Chapter 16 Helms Deep

Le anon gur nin

**A/N Hi guys im back, I have a reason I haven't updated in so long… **

**So I hurt my back awhile back and for about 3 weeks I was literally on my back doing nothing but watching Tv, I couldn't sit up or walk without help, but I'm a lot better now.**

**Oh and sorry if there are any mistakes, my Microsoft office word is still on holidays.**

**Here is a chapter for your enjoyment.**

**Please let me know in the comments if u want me to keep going with this story.**

**Mela idream**

Chapter 16. Helms Deep.

Legolas,Laure,Gimli and Eowyn were sitting in the main room in Helms Deep, there was food set out in front of them, but none of them were eating. Laure was sitting between Legolas and Eowyn staring straight ahead as if in a dream. Legolas was trying to get her to eat something but she wouldn't do anything. After everyone was finished not eating they all retired for bed, Legolas helped Laure into bed and went for a walk along the battlements, there he came across Gimli who was sitting smoking his pipe.

"I cant believe he's gone Gimli." Legolas said,

"Neither can I Laddie." Gimli patted the spot next to him and Legolas sat with a sigh.

"Laure is devastated, she blames herself."

"Why would she blame herself?" Gimli asked

"She and Aragorn had an argument, about her marrying me."

"Ah," Gimli replied "The, "I don't want you to marry my sister" argument?"

"yes"

"I dont understand why Aragorn was so apposed to you, his best friend marrying his sister."

"Neither do I Gimli, Neither do I Gimli." Replied Legolas and with another sigh he got up saying,

"Well I am going to get some rest before the battle, and I had better check on Laure, Goodnight Gimli."

Legolas put his head into Laure's room and found her sitting on the side of her bed with a blank look on her face. She looked up when Legolas entered with tears in her eyes.

"Legolas, Hold me." she whispered and Legolas went to her and did just that, eventually she fell into an exhausted sleep, but just before she did she whispered again,

"Stay with me."

The next morning Legolas was sitting on the bed with Laure sound asleep beside him when a message came from Gimli to meet him in the main room in half an hour and not to tell Laure just yet.

Legolas gets up and starts to get dressed, Laure stirs at the sounds he is making,

"Legolas, whats wrong? Where are you going?" she asks sleepily.

"Nowhere Laure, go back to sleep."

Laure nods and rolls back over. Legolas waits till her breathing slows and quietly walks out to meet Gimli.

As he was approaching the main room a ragged figure approaches and Legolas comes face to face with Aragorn,

"Le Abdollen (you're Late), you look terrible and Laure is distraught, she thinks your dead."

"I will see here as soon as I talk to King Theoden, I-"

Behind them they heard a voice call,

"Aragorn?"

Laure had not been able to get back to sleep after Legolas had left, so she had decided to go for a walk and find Legolas or Eowyn, as she approached the main room in hopes of finding one or even both of them she see's Legolas talking to a very ragged and dirty figure.

just as she is about to approach them, the sun comes out from behind a cloud and Laure gasped

"Aragorn?"

Laure stood there in shock for a moment then walked towards them, quickly closing the gap between them she rushed at Aragorn and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I thought you were dead!"

"No Melu Muinthel,(Sweet Sister) I was caught and dragged over the cliff, I fell in the water and was carried downstream, Brego carried me back here, On the way I saw an army, ten thousand strong marching towards us, so now Muinthel i must warn King Theoden.

With that he took Laure by the hand and with Legolas following behind them they went inside and Aragorn told a shocked Theoden about the army marching towards them. Theoden cosidered for a minute then said, whilst walking out the door.

"Let them come!"

**A/N well I couldnt figure out where to leave it, so here is a pretty good place. **

**hopefully I will update soon, **

**till then my wonderful readers.**

**Mela Idream.**


End file.
